Snow White Queen
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: A night in the Titans Tower, and their leader is asleep. Tossing and turning and sweating, he wakes up. But what he finds isn't what he was looking for. Not at all. NO SLASH! Artist: Evanescence Song: Snow White Queen


_Stoplight, __lock the door__.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

I shot out of my bed, face sweating and breathing intense. My eyes darted around the room. Darkness. I hated darkness. It brought back terrible memories of my time with Slade. My eyes fluttered closed as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Hello my dear little bird."

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me._

I gripped my blanket with desperation. Was it really him? The voice sounded like his, and made me feel…violated. He was the same height as Slade, with the same build as Slade. No…the Tower was on protocol lockdown, like it was every night. How could he get in? There was the man who had tortured me for so long, in my house, at the foot of my bed.

"What, Robin? You won't greet me properly?" His voice made me sweat and shudder with displeasure.

"….Slade…." I said, thinking aloud. He nodded as his gray eye went wide.

"Yes. Remember me?" I certainly did. I couldn't forget. I moved back in my bed a little.

"H-how could I forget?" He chuckled darkly.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

"I wouldn't expect you to." I was frozen with fear, and he processed towards me. What would this sick, twisted man want with me? Well, I knew what he wanted….but why?

"Why are you here?" I sounded more like the scared little kid I was inside, rather than the tough leader I'd intended. He chuckled once again.

"No reason. Just to pay my dear little apprentice a visit." He came even closer to me.

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream.  
I can't scream._

Body heat radiated from him, I could feel his breathing he was so close. He just looked at me. And I looked back. It was like that for a solid five minutes.

"What do you want?" My voice was light and mousier than I'd intended. Batman would be ashamed.

"I already told you." That was such an offhand remark, but it made me feel even more uncomfortable thinking of what the answer was. My mind wondered idly.

"Well…can you leave?" Please leave please leave please leave please le-

"Why Robin! Why would I leave you all alone? You need….companionship." His breath touched my cheek. It felt terrible.

"I've got friends for that, Slade. I want to be alone."

"I doubt your friends know what you look like without your mask." My eyes went wide as his hand gripped the side cloth of my mask. I shut my eyes tight as he ripped it off.

"Give it back." I threw a punch, not even hitting him. I could tell even with my eyes closed.

"No. Open your eyes apprentice." I shook my head forcefully. Footsteps walking away were heard and I got out of bed to retrieve my mask, eyes still closed. I bumped into something. A body. Hands gripped my shoulders and I yelped.

"What the hell?" A gasp was taken.

"Such language, Robin." Slade. He was still here.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
I don't sleep._

"Slade! Let me go!" I struggled, trashing and cursing. This only fueled him, though, as I gathered.

"No, my apprentice. You have a nice abdomen, by the way." I froze. Oh crap. I wasn't wearing a shirt. I never wore a shirt to bed, though. So I was basically giving this psycho pedophile a view of me shirtless. Great.

"Let me go, Slade and I'll let you off with no grudge." Who was I kidding? We'd always have a grudge against each other. It was natural. Batman hated The Joker, and I hated Slade.

"We'll always have a grudge, Robin. You can't fool me. It's natural." Could he read my mind or something?

"Just let me go!" I punched his face and he laughed. Not a funny laugh, but a sadistic laugh.

"With a little more training, Robin, you'll look even nicer. If that's even possible." Wow.

"I can train on my own. I'll never come back to you, Slade! No matter what!" I yelled, grabbing his arms and digging my nails in. He let me go and I flopped down.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

"I doubt that, Robin. You'll always come back. I'll get you back some day." And he was gone. He just…vanished. Strange, but I was glad he was gone. I lifted up my blanket, got in, and snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

_Not the full song, of course. THIS IS NOT SLASH, if I can't stress that enough. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


End file.
